forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Street of Bells
| daggers = | usethe = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | events = }} The Street of Bells was a major thoroughfare in the metropolis of Waterdeep. Geography The Street of Bells was a north–south road near the eastern edge of the Castle Ward of Waterdeep, just one block west of the High Road and the Trades Ward. Its southern end was the intersection with Waterdeep Way and its northern terminus was the intersection with Bazaar Street. Along the way, the Street of Bells was touched or crossed by many streets and alleys including Lamp Street, Cymbril's Walk, Selduth Street, Duir's Alley, Buckle Alley, and Cat Alley. Notable Locations Some of the more colorful, interesting, or prominent sites on the Street of Bells are given here, with map labels for reference. ; The Singing Sword tavern (C9) : A lively place with a wide selection of food and drink, plus hourly performances from an actual singing sword. Technically, this tavern was not on the Street of Bells, but it faced the intersection with Bazaar Street. ; Lightsinger Theater (C56) : A high-brow performing arts center and opera house located on the southwest corner with Bazaar Street. Mirt the Moneylender had a private box here and there was a portal to various locations across Faerûn hidden in the prop room. ; Nurneene's Marvelous Masks : Squeezed between two other shops on the east side of the street,One possible location that fits the description for this shop is the very thin building one door north of Buckle Alley. this four-story shop made custom masks for the city's elite, but hid a dark secret. A flying, animated mask in the display window seemed to scrutinize passersby. ; The Pampered Traveler (C11) : On the northeast corner with Selduth Street, this fine establishment had large, well-furnished rooms, a play area for children, and a library that guests could peruse. ; The Tower of the Order (C15) : Home of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors, this imposing tower was on the west side of the street about halfway between Selduth Street and Buckle Alley. ; The Halls of Hilmer, Master Armorer (C23) : Just south of Duir's Alley on the west side of the street was the place to get some of the best full plate armor available on the Sword Coast. ; Haerun Mhammaster's house (C82) : Across the street and down a door or two from the Halls of Hilmer was the row house of the sage Haerun Mhammaster who specialized in the folklore, music, and art of several non-human races. ; Velstrode's house (C28) : The residence of Velstrode the Venturer was a three-story row house on the west side of the street about halfway between Waterdeep Way and Duir's Alley. ; Phalantar's Philtres & Components (C33) : Just 3 doors up from Waterdeep Way on the east side was this unusual shop that sold herbs, spices, medicines, and rare substances. Appendix Notes Gallery VGtW-StreetOfBells.jpg|''Map showing the Street of Bells, c. 1367 DR, with some locations notated.'' WDH-StreetOfBells.jpg|''Map showing the Street of Bells, c. 1492 DR.'' LoW-StreetOfBells.jpg|''An illustrated map of the Street of Bells. Note that the Street of the Sword is mislabeled as the Street of Swords.'' References Category:Locations on Bazaar Street Category:Locations on Buckle Alley Category:Locations on Cymbril's Walk Category:Locations on Lamp Street Category:Locations on Selduth Street Category:Locations on Waterdeep Way Category:Locations in the Castle Ward of Waterdeep Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations